Foopets Fans Club Wiki
Welcome to the Foopets Fans Club Wiki Welcome to the FooPets Fan Club wiki! http://www.openzine.com/images/IssueImages/IloadImage/429119888391C3A_Medium.jpg http://arts.yatta.com.tw/game/facebook/titlepage/bb-foopets.jpg This wiki has everything about FooPets. Save pets, too. EDIT WHEN NEEDED! Giving up on your dream? • Um, Where Do I Start… Well before you search for your dream you must have a dream. If you are looking for a dream pet, figure out which type of pet you feel that is special to you. If you would like the pet by a certain date, set a goal for yourself. • Save: Once you have decided on what pets you would like, you should start saving your FD. Offers for pets especailly rares are essential these days. For some a a loving forever home is enough, but for some a forever home is a must along with a very high offer. • Search-N-Thread: When you start to search my best advice would be to first browse the forms searching for re-homing threads or selling threads. Enter as many re-homings as possiable if that does not work try creating a search thread. A search thread is a post that members create explaing there home, dream pet, offer in a long detailed self-made application. Re-Homing Tips: When members re-home a pet, its a great opportunity for some to enter at a chance at owning there dream pet. Below I have a few tips and tricks on what owners who are holding the re-homing look for. Now, though I cant guarantee you will win the re-homing, but I know you will have tried your hardest. ~ Read, Read, Read!: First, things, first reading the rules is probably one of the first things the member holing the re-homing looks at to see if you followed the rules. Reading the rules also might give you some clues on how you can increase your chances at owning/getting/winning the pet. ~ The More Detail And Length The Better: About 99% of the time the member that is holding the re-homing will love and like the longest apps. To some, those who have the longest apps with a good amount detailed are those who move on and those who spend only 5 minutes on there apps do not usually. The length and how detailed an app is shows the member who is holding to re-homing that you care a lot about the pet and you are willing to go to great lengths to show that you are the best of the best home. ~ Don’t Get Mad, Get Glad: As the re-homing progresses, most of the time there will be tops and task. If you do not make the tops in a re-homing, I understand you might be very upset. But you should be happy.Why, you ask? Well because, you should be happy that you have made it this far. Making tops and even deciding the tops is very hard. You should also be happy because you know you have tried your best in the end. Also you should be happy for those who made it. But,let me tell you, pouting and getting mad will do you more bad then good. Picking tops a re really hard for the member holding the re-homing. If you are confused as maybe why you did not make the tops, maybe message the member and ask them kindly why you did not make it. ~ Kiss Up’s And Fights Can Wait.: In most re-homing Kiss ups are not allowed and can be very annoying. For those of you who do not know what kissing up is I will explain. A kiss up is when you say for example “Awww I really hope I get (pet’s name)!” or “(Pet’s name) is so cute” or writing poems about the pet. In other words you are basically bragging about how much you want that pet. Although it may seem to get your chances a little bit higher, it does not as just annoys people. Also fights with other members should be left at the door. In other words if you are in a fight with another member which has entered the same re-homing don’t argue on the forum, go else where as it can and most likely ruin your chances in the tops in you argue in the re-homing forum. ~ Be On Time: When submitting your tasks be sure to send them before the deadline, as this causes less pressure on you, and you know that your task is done and ready to be looked at. ~ Keep Your Head Held High: If you do not win a re-homing it is not the end of the world. It does not mean you are not a good owner. Take the tips that the owner of the re-homing told you to do better next time. Having a positive attitude is the key here. If it was a dream pet of yours, keep searching, don’t let one re-homing bring you down. I was rejected 75 times before I could bring a my dream of a FLPH. Just keep trying! If you say you can, then you will! If you say you can’t, then you won’t! ~ No To Offers, And Other Things: In a re-homing there is a few things that can not happen. Such as you the owner of the re-homing is not allowed to ask for offers in a re-homing. Because if you are asking for offers in a re-homing it is not considered a re-homing anymore but a trade, or you are selling the pet for something in return, such a s FD, FG, Pets, etc. Also if you are holding a re-homing be sure you are 100% sure you want to re-home the pet and not back out last minute, as it will upset some hard working members wh worked hard on there tasks and apps! FAQ/Scernerio’s About Dream Searches: Why Is A Forever, Loving Home Never Enough? For only a handful of members a forever, and loving home is enough. But for the majority it should be already included in the offer. If someone is re-homing a pet then that’s when the home counts and nothing else except for the home. But when you sell a pet, especailly if it’s rare it has value to it. This is something that some do not understand. The reason why for some the home is not enough because say the person that is selling the pet, worked hard like you and saved up some FD, then they would like what they have worked for. Im tired of not getting my dream pet, im quitting… Yes, you will get frustrated with yourself because you keep getting rejected, you will feel like no one cares. But I can assure if you are threatening to quit Foo because you can’t get your dream will not do you any good. In fact it will do you more bad then good. The reason is because if you are threatening to quit, you are saying right now I can’t be a forever home to your dream pet. Also if you do quit, how will you know if you ever achieved your dream or not? Members keep telling me to stop trying because if this and that… First thing’s first do not, I repeat do not let anyone tell you wrong or get in your way. You might get told some nasty things by some members, but you must do your best and ignore them. Don’t let them get to you. One of the most common issues are star colors… a star color shouldn’t matter, but to some they do…. the reason why this matter’s to some because it shows how “experinced” you are and how well you care for your pets. Also there will be times where members may say “Your home isn’t good enough sorry…” don’t let that get to you. You know you have an excellent home for that pet. Most the dreams on Foo are mental meaning you must give yourself positive feedback to keep going. Yes it can be hard to thing positive when you’re around negativity but turn that negativity in success. Fight through it and you’ll succeed. But….. the rejections hurt! Yes you will be rejected when you place your offer or when you ask for the pet…. it can hurt. I know how it feels I have been rejected a total of 95 times in the search of islen and Monica. You will not always make the tops in a re-homing and that can hurt to. Some rejections can be more painful then others, but you must drop it and keep going. But I have been searching for (#of days/weeks/months/years) why should I keep going? If you are really wanting this dream then you will continue and keep going no matter how long it takes. If you say you can then you will, if you say you can’t then you won’t. Everyone can dream right? Yes everyone can dream, but lately I have seen that lower star colors can’t. Why? Because when lower star colors such as white and green stars post there search thread, there are many funnys that have been flagged. Now last time I checked dreams are not funny. Just because they have a lower star color does not mean they can not dream. Yes there offer may be low, but its not funny. How would you feel if you were new here to Foopets, and had a dream, you took the time to created a nice detailed app and you had a low offer but it was a start. You had your head held high and then bam 30 funnys on it. Not only is that mean and rude it may ruin that persons courage and faith towards there dream. So before you think about flagging there dream funny think twice and put your selfs in there shoes. How would I feel if my dream search thread got flagged funny! In the end, you must stay positive with yourself. Don’t let anyone tell you wrong. Keep your faith and your hope high and you will succeed I grantee. Latest activity Category:Browse